Home
by Cygna-hime
Summary: Formerly known as Talking Without Speaking. Random possible-shounen-ai sketch. Yuugi and Jonouchi hanging out.


Talking Without Speaking  
by, duh, Cygna-hime Notes:Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me, I'm sure the characters are very glad of this, I'm not. So there!  
  
This fanfic is precisely as shounen-ai-full as the reader wants it to be. Which means, if you are squicked by that, I'm not saying there is definitively any. So there. But if you aren't....I leave it to your judgement. This is just a random piece of fluff I wrote when I was supposed to be doing my homework, and was actually writing fanfic and listening to Simon& Garfunkel(in case you wondered about the title, it's a random line from a song). I do a lot of writing when I'm supposed to do school stuff.  
  
Oh, yeah, "blah" is speaking, *blah* is thoughts, blah is narration.  
  
They sat, silent, unmoving. No words were necessary as they looked out over the city. None had ever been. The afternoon wore slowly towards evening, but still neither of the teenage boys seated against the wall stirred, each content with the peace of the other's company. They preserved the silence between them as something precious, and only rarely found; quiet without loneliness and companionship without activity. The sun was setting in a burst of flame before the taller of the two started to his feet with a curse.  
"What's wrong, Jonouchi-kun?" asked his startled companion. Jonouchi forced a smile out of habit, forgetting that in this place, with this person, he didn't have to.  
"Nothing. It's just I should have been home an hour ago." Yuugi nodded, knowing as he did just why Jonouchi was anxious.  
"That's right, your father gets in...?" Jonouchi grimaced.  
"Quarter to six. And it's getting on for half-past now." Yuugi heard, clearer than words, his best friend's thought; *And if I'd wanted to avoid a beating, I'd have been in my room with the door locked for the last hour. I really wasn't looking to add to my collection of bruises today. Guess it can't be helped.* He smiled and replied, more to thought than word,  
"That late? I should be heading home. Walk with me?" Jonouchi almost laughed aloud; Yuugi had meant, *Don't you want to put it off as long as possible?*  
"Sure. It's the same way anyway." They both knew that was only half a truth; Yuugi's house was a good bit past where Jonouchi usually turned off on the way home. Ignoring that slight detail, they strolled off.  
"Ano, Jonouchi-kun, did you understand the History notes?" Yuugi said, chagrined. "I just don't understand this Roman Empire stuff."  
"It's not really that hard, once you get into it. Some of those emperors were really bloody!" Jonouchi's voice conveyed that he was in fact thinking, *This is the only really interesting thing we've done all year!*  
"I just can't tell one from the other! Hey, I have an idea," Yuugi lit up, "why don't you stay over tonight and help me?" Jonouchi's reply was mostly a formality, he and Yuugi both knew he'd give in.  
"I dunno...I probably shouldn't-"  
"I'll help you with your math."  
"Snake. It's a deal! Race you there!"  
They arrived, banging the door behind them, to find Yuugi's grandfather perched on a stool, poring over one of several books and papers strewn over the table. He didn't look up, simply grunting in their general direction,  
"Hello, you two. Leftovers in the fridge, don't even think of touching the papers." As they grabbed cans of soda, Yuugi whispered to his friend,  
"Jiisan gets like this once a month or so, whenever he tries to do the accounts." His grandfather replied, agains without looking up,  
"See you laughing when you're the one doing it. Never own a business, either of you, hear me? Nothing but trouble."  
Up in Yuugi's room, their books spread over several tables, chairs, and miscellaneous boxes, Jonouchi interupted Yuugi's explanation of the math homework to say,  
"By the way, Yuugi, thanks." Yuugi looked up, surprised.  
"What for?"  
"For-well, for everything." Jonouchi gestured aimlessly, but Yuugi knew exactly what he meant: *For letting me stay here instead of going home.*  
"That's what friends are for! Besides, if you can save my History grade, I owe you big time."  
"Speaking of which, do you still want help?"  
"Do I ever!"  
Several hours later, their homework finally whipped into shape, the boys began to literally 'fall' asleep. Jonouchi slept on the floor; he claimed that the last time he'd slept over, Yuugi stole all the blankets, as well as "snoring loud enough to wake the dead." To which Yuugi responded indignantly that he did NOT snore, Jonouchi did.  
"And if you fall out of bed-again-, try not to land on me," teased Jonouchi as the began to drift off.  
"Ah, stop, it's too late to argue." Jonouchi, at least, was half asleep when Yuugi abruptly said, as if carrying on a conversation they'd been having,  
"You know, they say 'Home is Where the Heart is.'" Yuugi rolled over to look down at his friend, who returned the stare with an equally grave regard. Purple eyes gazed into brown, each wondering why they could not read the other's thoughts. Long after they'd turned away again, the same thought echoed in both of their minds;  
*The my home is anywhere you are.*  
Finis  
  
As already mentioned, this story has exactly as much shounen- ai as you want it to have. *laughs triumphantly* I have resisted the urge to describe people's eyes! Go me! Yes, I am a total Y/J shipper, why do you ask? You know what is starting to really annoy me about reading YGO fanfic? People, please, if you mean 'shounen-ai', say 'shounen- ai', if you mean 'yaoi', say 'yaoi'. Arrrrgh! Review nicely, or not so nicely, I don't care. 


End file.
